


A Maid Hopes

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne of Tarth did not trust her dreams. Sometimes she made a truce with them regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maid Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> The distaff counterpart to [A Lion Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950554). Coraleeveritas asked for one. I own nothing but the dream.

Steadfastness was the most difficult. 

Japes and challenges from unworthy men, threats and danger, promises and vows. To remain herself in the midst of that maelstrom, her bedrock self, was the Maid of Tarth’s greatest achievement. 

She was the unmoving cusp. Summer and Winter danced around her.

Or so she had thought. She gripped this belief like she did her sword. But she had learned something else. To adapt and survive, and remain steadfast. 

When she had known Renly Baratheon, he had been everything good and noble and kind the world had not given her. But he had never trusted her, not with his secrets, not with his self. 

She still believed he would have made a good king. But she no longer trusted her memories of him.

Jaime Lannister had seemed to her everything a knight should not be. And he had trusted her with all of his deeds, dark and bright, the suppurating wounds of his soul. 

He had not known her then, either. Yet he had trusted her. He trusted her still, as she was. More than that, perhaps. 

Brienne did not have many dreams. Only her solid self and the hope that grew from it, Summer-frail.


End file.
